Secrets of Shadows
by Striker - Master Of Hearts
Summary: Naruto helped by two unknown people. The ones he will soon think of as family. They will help him rise to become the strongest. Naruhina and possibly Ino as well. A bit of bashing for pretty much all of Konoha but not too much. Flamers welcome. any input helps
1. Secret Savior

A child's scream tears through the air but is almost immediately drowned out by a massive clap of thunder.

Lightning flashes over head as two cloaked figures race towards the sound of distress.

Standing atop the buildings, the figures look down into the crowded alleyway. Almost twenty villagers had crammed themselves into the alleyway. Even with the massive downpour of water the figures could still smell the reek of sake coming off of the group.

One of the villagers turned and briefly caught a glimpse of a cloaked figure standing on top of the roof until it disappeared in another flash of lightning. Shrugging the villager turned back to his apparent show.

A four year old child lay in the center of the villagers. If you could call the broken form a child. His once bright blonde hair was now almost black with clotted blood. His body now a twisted mass of bloody flesh and bone.

Naruto could only wonder what he had done to deserve this. He could no longer feel the pain of his grotesque injuries as one of the blows had cut off his nervous system. He could not run or even say a word. He could only gaze at the world around him through the swollen lid of his right eye.

A person detached himself from the surrounding villagers and walked up to the broken form of the child.

Naruto looked up at the figure and for an instant was relieved. A flash of lightning had illuminated the man's headband, marking him as a shinobi. But a glint drew Naruto's eye and he saw a kunai, poised to take his life.

Naruto's eyes closed as the kunai descended, but the bliss of death never came. He only felt that the rain was now being prevented from falling on him.

Cracking open his eye once again, Naruto saw that the man who was about to take his life now clutching vainly at a hand that was wrapped his throat.

The owner of the hand, was hidden within a black hooded cloak. Another figure garbed in the same fashion was now leaning over Naruto inspecting his horrific injuries.

As Naruto watched the shinobi was lifted off of the ground as his savior straightened.

"Have mercy." The shinobi pleaded as the edges of his vision began to turn black.

"Would you have should him mercy?" And icy male voice questioned in return.

Before the man could reply a sickening crack echoed through the air as the man tightened his grip around the shinobi's throat.

The surrounding villagers could only gape in horror as the cloaked man dropped the corpse of the shinobi and turned his hidden gaze at the villagers.

"This is none of your. . ." A villager started.

A whisper of steel was their only warning before the figure seemed to vanish and reappear next to villager. The villager's eyes went wide right before he fell to his knees and his head rolled off of his shoulders.

The rest of the crowd watched as the man's head bounced against the pavement before coming to a stop under the foot of the hooded man's partner.

"Their judgement is death." Came an icy feminine voice as she crushed the head with ease.

Her partner nodded and vanished again. The woman turned back to Naruto as the screams of dying villagers filled her ears.

Kneeling down to Naruto she gently paced two of her fingers at the base of his skull and pushed some of her chakra into the small child.

Naruto felt the grip of unconsciousness beginning to claim him as the woman's voice reached his ears.

"Fear not, small one. Your days of suffering will end." The voice told him as he was pulled into the blackness of his own mind.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was surprised to find a bundle wrapped in a large black cloak lying on the sofa in his office. Pulling back a fold, he was relieved to see the whiskered face of Naruto, sleeping peacefully.

His ANBU had told him that they had found evidence of twenty of the villagers had been cut to pieces in an alleyway. They had found Naruto's blood at the scene and he was worried that the Kyuubi had taken over Naruto. **(A.N. While Hiruzen is necessary for plot development for now, he will not be spared my wrath.)**

Opening the cloak Hiruzen saw Naruto's body to be completely healed. A small note fell out of the cloak when the Hokage replaced the cloak over Naruto.

Picking up the note, he opened it a almost gagged at the picture that was placed inside. It must have been what Naruto had looked like last night.. Steeling himself, Hiruzen looked at the message scrawled across the photo.

**_Next time, we take him._**


	2. Forgotten Faces and a Piece of Shadow

**AN:** **I'm surprised that I event got reviews in the first place. How pleasant. Anyway please read my rant at the bottom if you are actually interested in my story. Here's chapter two. **

Chapter 2: Past Faces and Pieces of Shadow

_Six year old Naruto jumped through the trees, laughing. Two other laughs brought his attention to his companions._

_Two thirteen year olds were jumping along side him. _

_To Naruto's left was a very pretty girl with dark blonde hair that flowed out behind her as she jumped gracefully beside him. Naruto guessed that the girls hair would have reached her tail bone had they not been moving. She wore light purple skirt that fell to her mid thigh and lavender tights underneath, comfortably clung to her legs. A dark purple top was loosely covering her torso. Only slightly hiding her bidding figure. _

_The girl meet Naruto's azure gaze with her own jade orbs. A spark of amusement raced across her eyes as she smiled brightly and waved at Naruto._

_A slightly deep chuckle caused Naruto to avert his gaze over to his second companion. It was a thirteen year old boy with dark blonde hair. The boy wore black anbu style pants that had a white fox design going down the left leg. A white tee shirt with a tribal design on the right side hung comfortably from his shoulders. The boy seemed to have more muscle than he should have but it didn't seem to be important at the moment._

_The boy met Naruto's gazed with his dark green eyes. Naruto saw the boy smirk and then wink at him before he jumped off in another direction._

_Naruto heard the girl call his name. _

_**Beep-beep-beep**_

An alarm clock sounded as ten year old Naruto stirred underneath his blankets. His arm shot out and slammed down on the alarm clock nearly breaking it.

Yawning Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes as the sun shined into them from the window of his apartment.

Naruto missed a small patch of shadow creep into his room through a crack in the window and dart under his bed to avoid notice.

"Man. I've really got to ask Jiji about these dreams. I feel like I should know those two." Naruto said to himself as he looks around his messy room.

'I probably should clean this place up, but with how many times villagers break in it would be kind of pointless.' Naruto thought.

Glancing at the alarm clock Naruto froze.

"Crap! It's already 9:30!" Naruto yelled as he scrambled out of bed and began to search for his clothes.**(AN. Naruto's clothes are the same that he has in the manga/anime.)**

He was 90 minutes late for class at the academy. And with graduation tomorrow, he couldn't afford to miss anymore classes.

When Naruto raced out of his bedroom he missed a small patch of darkness shoot out from underneath his bed and race along his floor until it met and merged with his shadow.

Naruto raced out the front door of his apartment and down into the street.

Naruto began to run towards the academy, completely ignoring the dirty looks and glares that the villagers sent him as he passed.

Naruto barreled into Iruka's classroom.

"No need to worry I'm here." Naruto said with his goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Naruto." He heard Iruka say.

"Yes?" Naruto questioned as he turned towards his teacher.

"Why are you here?" Iruka asked.

"Because I got to school here." Naruto answered his goofy grin slipping off of his face.

Iruka got a tick mark on the side of his head before he answered.

"I know that but what are you doing here an hour early." Iruka practically yelled as he gestured at the completely empty classroom.

Naruto hung his head when he realized that Iruka was correct.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I think that my alarm clock is broken." Naruto said softly, realizing his mistake.

Iruka calmed down and looked at the blonde haired boy and smiled slightly.

"It's fine Naruto, just take your seat and wait for the others to arrive."

"Awww. But that's so boring!" Naruto whined.

"Well it's either that or you can clean the classroom." Iruka said in a low voice as he tried not to yell at his student.

Naruto stopped whining in favor of grumbling under his breath. He took up a seat in to the right and near the back of the classroom.

As Naruto sat down a patch of darkness crept up his leg to come to rest behind his left ear.

Naruto absent mindedly scratched the spot and then returned his had to behind his head. A black heart had appeared on the skin behind Naruto's left ear.

**Author's Rant: Thanks for actually reading my story. I was surprised that it even got any attention at all. A fair warning though. My story may be rather hard to grasp at certain points due to the jumbled mess that I'm supposed to call my mind. Also, my updates will not be very consistent due to me graduating high school. So sorry about that. If you stick with me, I promise that you will not be disappointed.**


	3. Creeping Shadows

**Hello again readers. This chapter will hopefully be a bit longer than my first two. I find it difficult to follow my own writing sometimes. Two personas are always fighting in my head so it is a pain to actually write long chapters without them having mistakes. Anyway three readers decided to review leave reviews this time. I guess I'll respond to them.**

**MrBojangles3154: I thank you for your review and I am working on writing longer chapters.**

**NandoXFiles: All will be explained eventually. Thanks for asking though.**

**3ch0: You are my first flamer and honesty. . . I laughed when I read your review. I am aware that my writing is not even close to being what I, myself, and others can consider good. The part that made me laugh, however, is that you deem yourself worthy to judge others when you have not submitted your own works to this sight. I don't really care of how you think of me as a person, but if you do want to judge me at least suggest ways I can better my work, instead of just saying "You suck." **

**Sound like a plan?**

**My apologies to other readers, I kind of went off on a rant there. **

**I also realized that I have not done a disclaimer yet. My bad!**

**I do not own Naruto. All rights got to Kishimoto.**

Chapter 3

Shadow Creepers

As Naruto waited for the rest of his classmates to arrive, Hiruzen was just entering his office.

Scanning his office Hiruzen froze as he saw that something was on top of his desk. He pretended not to notice as he walked in and went to the light switch. As he moved he silently flicked a kunai into his hand.

The object still did not move as the God of Shinobi turned on the light and dropped into a battle stance.

"What the. . ." Hiruzen said as he saw a small black fox sitting in the middle of his desk. The fur on the small creature's back was jet black but the hair on it's belly was a shimmering gray. The fox's right fore paw matched the color on his belly. It's tail was the same jet black color as the fox's back, with its tip being a shimmering gray.

Hiruzen felt something a spark in the back of his mind as he looked at the gray in the fox's fur. His eyes widened when he finally made a connection.

"Silver." Hiruzen said in a low voice as he remembered the person the name was connected with.. His voice had caused the fox to look at him.

It's dark green eyes looking at Hiruzen with what he suspected was smug amusement.

The fox seemed to get bored. Twitching its tail lazily, it whined slightly causing Hiruzen to see the scroll that it held in its mouth.

Hiruzen returned his kunai to it's hidden holster as he walked over to the fox.

He slowly reached out his and the fox leaned forward and dropped its possession into the Hokage's hand.

The fox yawned as the hokage unrolled the scroll to read its contents.

_**We'll be there in 2 days.**_

_**-S. & -R.**_

Hiruzen's eyes widened as he read the message.

He looked at the fox and was rewarded with the fox grinning at him right before it collapsed into wisps of black smoke that then vanished into nothingness.

"ANBU!" Hiruzen yelled.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Three ANBU said as they appeared in front of their leader in a swirl of leaves..

""I want Naruto to be watched at all times." The Hokage order. "You are tell me immediately if you see anyone suspicious try and make contact with him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The three said and vanished in another swirl of leaves.

Hiruzen sighed and turned to look out the window in his office.

"I just hope that this village will be able to stand the storm that those two will bring." Hiruzen said softly.

_**_-Undisclosed Location in a Forest Somewhere-_**_

**(A.N. I know that it sounds weird but oh well.)**

Two figures were sitting around a campfire. Both were garbed in large hooded black cloaks that his their features.

One figure was kneeling near the fire, stirring the contents of a small pot that was suspended over the fire.

The other was sat against the trunk of a nearby tree.

The head of the first figure suddenly snapped up.

"It looks like Hiruzen has gotten our message." The figure spoke in an obviously feminine voice. "Is the shadow in place?" She asked glancing over at her companion.

"Of course." Answered a male voice. "Should I allow it to do it's job?" He asked the woman.

The woman giggled slightly. "Of course. But slowly. We don't need that seal to break completely right now. It would hurt him if everything came back at once." The man easily picked up on the amount of concern in the woman's voice.

"Very well." The man said.

He then brought his hand up so that it was position in front of his face. He curled his ring and pinky finger down and straightened his middle and pointer finger. **(A.N. I forgot what this hand sign is called. I thought it might be a 1 handed ram sign but I wasn't sure.)**

"Hajime." The man said with a feral smile.

_**_-Iruka's classroom, Konoha-_**_

Naruto had been waiting for a while. Iruka was surprised that Naruto was actually staying silent, but still stayed silent. It was 7:30 and the rest of the students were about to arrive.

Five minutes later the first few students began to file into the room. **(A.N. They don't have names in the anime and I do not feel like giving them any.)**

Naruto leaned back in his chair as the students filed in and took up random seats. Most of them away from Naruto.

Yawing, Naruto stretched his arms and put them behind his head. Knowingly hiding the fact that the black heart marking behind his ear had pulsed and given of a faint black light.

The light fading, black veins branched out from the heart and slowly creeped toward the back of Naruto's neck.

Just as the tip of the first tendril disappeared into Naruto's hair, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi walked into the room.

The lazy Nara immediately noticed Naruto sitting there and sighed.

"Troublesome." He said under his breath.

Choji just followed the pineapple hair boy and continued to eat out of the bag of chips he had.

The next group to walk in was Kiba Inuzuka, with Akamaru on his head like always, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto glance at the group and saw that Kiba was speaking to Shino who seemed to only be listening to be polite. Hinata was quietly following behind the two. The boys took seats near the front row while Hinata took the desk in the back corner of the classroom, away from everyone else.

Naruto caught one of the bluenette's glances at him and smirked as he winked at the shy girl. Hinata eeped and tried to hide her rapidly reddening face in her large coat. Naruto found himself thinking about how cute Hinata looked when she was blushing.

'Where the heck did that come from?' Naruto though. He liked Sakura didn't he?

Unknown to anyone the tendrils that had branched out from the black heart marking behind Naruto's left ear had converged on a patch of skin at the base of his skull. A kanji began to appear as the tendrils circled around it. After a few seconds the kanji for mind had appeared on the back of Naruto's neck. It pulsed a faint black light twice before fading into non-existence once more. The tendrils quickly retracted themselves back into the black marking once more.

Shaking off the thoughts of Hinata, Naruto's eyes narrowed as the emo prince walked into the room.

Sasuke Uchiha had walked into the room and, for some unknown reason, chose to sit in the desk to Naruto's right.

Naruto just shook his head and ignored the other boy.

Sasuke was finding it annoying that the usual loudmouth dobe was ignoring him until he heard two female voices outside of the door.

Two blurs barreled into the room one with pink hair and the other with platinum blonde and fell into a heap.

Both got up revealing Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka arguing with each other about who won.

Iruka sighed at the action's of the two before he turned and addressed the class.

"I have to grab some papers out of the teachers lounge. Don't cause any trouble." He said, looking at Naruto when he said the last part.

The blonde only put up his hands in and shrugged then put them back behind his head.

Iruka just shook his head and left the room, leaving the two girls who were still fighting, alone.

'_Great! The Howler and the Screecher have decide to join us.'_ Naruto thought. This time the thought against Sakura made sense. She had never been nice to him and had beaten him for no reason more times than he cared to count.

Deciding to think about it more later, Naruto groaned slightly a when he saw the Ino had caught sight of Sasuke and immediately took up the seat to Sasuke's right.

Sakura saw this and noticed that Naruto was occupying the seat that she thought was hers.

"NARUTO!" She yelled causing the said boy to rub his ears in pain.

"Yes, Sakura." Naruto responded flatly. Barely noticing that he dropped the suffix to the girls name.

"YOU'RE IN MY SEAT!" The pinkette yelled throwing a punch with her right hand at the blonde boy.

Without thinking Naruto easily caught the incoming fist with his left hand.

Many of the students were surprised at Naruto's actions. They all knew that Naruto had an obvious crush on the girl. And never fought back when she tried to hit him any other time.

In her pointless rage Sakura threw a punch at Naruto with her left fist now. Naruto only caught this with his right hand.

Sakura was now confused. She had never had a problem when she had beaten Naruto before. She found herself annoyed in the extreme that Naruto had caught her punches.

Naruto, himself, had his head bowed and he slowly stood up, not letting go of the pinkette's fists.

"NARUTO LET GO OF. . . " Sakura began but was cut off as Naruto twisted her arms causing her to turn around with her arms outstretched behind her body. Naruto applied pressure and forced the girl to her knees.

Keeping the girl's arms pinned Naruto the leaned down and spoke in a low voice that everyone could hear.

"I advise that you never try that again. Understood, Haruno-san?" The pinkette was speechless, as where the other students.

"I said. Am I understood?" Naruto repeated as he applied more pressure causing his captive to squeak at the slight pain.

"Yes." She managed to say, terrified of this new Naruto. Her head fell back allowing her to see His face. His normal bright blue eyes had changed to a steel blue color.

"Weak." Naruto said in a voice so low that only Sakura could hear it.

The eyes narrowed as he applied a little more pressure for emphasis and released the girl.

Straightening, Naruto's eyes regained their sky blue color and he walked over to where Hinata sat.

"Is this seat taken, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked the shy girl with a large grin.

The Hyuuga only shook her head and darkened several shades of red.

'_He called me Hinata-chan!'_ The girl yelled in her mind over and over again.

Iruka then walked back into the classroom along with Mizuki, the assistant teacher.

"Well class." Iruka said. "Let's begin."

**I hope that it was a bit longer. My muse isn't used to writing this much but I hope that this will actually be good.**

**Review if you wish. Read other stories if you don't. I honestly don't care.**

******Striker is out.**


	4. A New Mark and Early Arrival

**Author's Rant: Sorry everyone, my muse has been dead lately. I can only work on this song when I'm listening to Falling Inside the Black by Skillet but my mind was addicted to another song. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and follows.**

**Once again I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Kishimoto.**

**Without further ado here's chapter 4.**

* * *

Chapter 4

A New Mark and Early Arrival

"Alright students." Iruka said. "It's time for roll call."

As Iruka did this our main characters were barely paying attention.

Sakura had seemed to forget about her incident with Naruto and had resumed her fawning over Sasuke.

Shikamaru was sighing in boredom and wanting to go off and watch the clouds.

Choji was wondering if the twenty-three bags of chips that he had would be enough to last until he got home.

'_Probably not_.' Choji thought as he silently cried waterfalls.

Kiba was talking to Akamaru about what they thought that dinner was going to be tonight.

Shino was playing with one of his bugs. Yes, playing. He held his hand so that his fingers were vertical and waited until the small beetle got to the top of his fingers before turning his hand so that the beetle was on the bottom once again.

Sasuke was day dreaming of ways that he would kill his brother. And wondering how much closer Sakura would lean over until she fell out of her seat.

Ino found herself wondering about Naruto's actions earlier. Being the Queen of Gossip she told herself that she would find out later.

Hinata was beginning to think that she was in another one of her day dreams since Naruto was sitting right next to her. Without thinking she had managed to silently scoot her desk over so that she was right next to Naruto.

Breathing deeply, Hinata inhaled Naruto's scent and promptly fainted. **(1)**

Naruto was wondering if he had enough ramen at home or if he needed to go out and buy more. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something press against his right side.

Looking down he saw that Hinata had fallen against him.

"_Did she fall asleep?'_ Naruto asked himself. '_Whatever. I'll just let her sleep.'_

Naruto shifted slightly allowing the Heiress's head to rest on his shoulder and went off pondering about his ramen supply again.

As he did, the heart marking behind his ear pulsed with a soft black light once again. A piece of Naruto's shadow detached itself and quickly raced up its owner's leg until it came to his shoulder. It then flowed over to the bluenette and darted behind her right ear.

After sinking into the Hyuuga's skin a lavender colored image of a fox appeared behind her ear. With the head rested just under her earlobe and its tail followed the curve of her ear and stopped before it could reach the front of her ear.

The marking was covered by her hair as Hinata moved slightly in her sleep.

After a few minutes Iruka finally finished roll call.

"Alright students." Iruka said. "We are going to do something different today."

"You mean we're not going to hear the same history lesson that you've told us a thousand times? I was so looking forward to that." Naruto said slyly, causing most of the class to laugh.

A tick mark appeared on Iruka's forehead and he was about to respond, when Mizuki grabbed his shoulder.

Iruka calmed down and just leaned against his desk and idly flipped through the files on his desk.

The laughing had managed to wake Hinata from her fainting episodes. When she opened her eyes she immediately thought that she was in one of her fantasies again. But when she felt Naruto move she 'eeped' and shrank back into her chair, suddenly finding herself unable to faint again. Naruto turned and was about to ask her something.

Mizuki stepped forward and cleared his throat, getting the students to quiet down.

"Since it is the day before the genin exams." Mizuki said. "We are going to have a tournament today. Everyone out to the schoolyard!"

**_-On top of the Entrance Gates of Konoha-_**

As Naruto's class headed out to the schoolyard, two figures garbed in hooded black cloaks landed on top of the gate. The figures stood next to each other and silently looked at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. If one was on the gate with them, they would see that one of the figures was slouching slightly like they were exhausted while the other stood tall.

"How long has it been?" A male voice sounded from the slouching figure as he broke the silence.

"Two years I think." Said the other figure . Her voice obviously feminine.

"And why is it still on the map after what they did to us?" The man asked as anger seeped into his voice as he began to straighten.

"Because." His partner started as she turned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We promised him that we would return for him." She explained. At her touch the man calmed and returned to his slouched posture.

"We got here a bit earlier than we said though." The man said, returning his hooded gaze to the village.

"I know." The woman said. " I just wanted to check on him before talking to that geezer." She said with amusement evident in her voice as she crouched down.

"Alright then." Then man said as he mirrored his partner's stance. "Loser gets an order from the winner?" The man questioned, his voice taking on a playful tone.

The woman laughed softly before she responded. "You're on." She said simply, and launched off of the gate leaving the man behind.

"No fair!" The man said as he dived after the woman.

**_-Konoha Academy Schoolyard-_**

**Ten minutes later**

'_This is getting boring.'_ Naruto thought as he watched his classmates fight each other.

They could only use one of the school's fields since other classes had taken up the rest. Plus, Iruka and Mizuki has arranged the roster so that all the clan heirs were last to go.

The other students only knew basic taijutsu, so it wasn't very interesting.

Naruto yawned as he stood by the edge of the, so called, arena. It was only a 15 by 15 patch of trampled earth. Mizuki said that the the winner was decided when one person is knocked out of the 'ring'.

Allowing his gaze to wander, Naruto caught sight of Hinata standing in next to Kiba and Shino. The three were standing in a triangle, facing each other. Kiba seemed to be talking to Akamaru and Shino at the same time. Hinata was facing the two but she had her chin tucked into her jacket and her attention seemed to be fixed on her clasped hands.

Shrugging to himself, Naruto walked over to the group.

"Talking about what kibble you're gonna eat tonight, Dog boy?" Naruto asked as he walked up behind Hinata.

Kiba growled Naruto's comment. "You trying to start something, Dobe?" Kiba shot back, with Akamaru growling from his perch on Kiba's head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said as he draped his arms over Hinata's shoulders. He then grabbed his right elbow with his left hand causing his right hand to come to rest at Hinata's left hip.

Gently resting his chin on the girl's head, Naruto continued.

"I'm just trying to start a conversation." Naruto said, trying to sound innocent.

"You're lying." Kiba growled. He was about to continue until Akamaru barked at him. Kiba glanced up at his partner then at Hinata was silent throughout this short exchange.

And get off of Hinata!" Kiba almost yelled, when he saw that the girl's face was practically glowing red.

Hinata was literally glowing a cherry red color at the moment.

'_Naruto-kun is holding me!'_ Hinata was screaming in her mind as well as wondering why she wasn't fainting right now.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kiba order and looked down at the bluenette in question.

"I'm not _on_ her, Mutt." Naruto said, squeezing the said girl softly, and chuckling as she squeaked in surprise. "I don't think that she minds at all. Do you, Hinata-chan?"

Without being able to faint, Hinata just shook her head and tried to bury her face into the collar of her large jacket.

"See?" Naruto asked Kiba. "Told ya." He said with a smirk.

Kiba was growling to himself at the moment. He wanted to attack Naruto but he couldn't due to Hinata being in in the blonde's arms.

Meanwhile the group was being watched by two figures, who were hiding in the trees at the edge of the academy grounds.

"He looks like he's fine." The cloaked man said to his partner. He was sitting on top of a branch with his back up against the tree's trunk.

"But his chakra control is shot." The woman responded. She was crouching on a higher branch and looking towards Naruto's class.

"And he has more than he'll know what to do with right now." The woman said as she jumped down to her partners branch and walked over to him.

"Well once we talk to that old man, we'll have to clear up a few things up before we can do anything about it." The man replied as he shifted his position to allow his partner to occupy his lap.

Settling herself against the man the woman replied. "That we do, but we'll discuss that later. For now let's see how our Naruto-kun will handle merging with his true self."

The woman sighed in contempt as the man instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist.

Resting his chin on the woman's head the man said. "This will be fun."

'_It seems that he already has a Potential.'_ The man thought as he looked at the girl in Naruto's arms.

**With Naruto and the others**

Kiba was still growling at Naruto, who just smirked at the angry Inuzuka.

Hinata found herself in heaven. She thought that she could practically melt into Naruto's arms. But she was brought out of her daze when Iruka announced the next match up.

"Hinata Hyuuga vs Sakura Haruno." Iruka stated.

Sakura immediately walked into the ring.

'_Once I beat this weakling, Sasuke will finally go out with me!'_ The pinkette thought excitedly when she looked at the bluenette who was still in Naruto's arms.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked the girl. "To scare to fight? That idiot won't be able to protect you!"

Naruto felt Hinata stiffen at the pinkette's words. Leaning down, he placed his lips by Hinata's ear.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Y-yes, N-n-naruto-k-kun?" The Heiress replied.

"Could you please put that girl in her place for me?" He asked, unknown to either of them the lavender fox marking behind her ear pulsed once after he spoke.

"Of course Naruto-kun." Hinata said without stuttering once.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he released the girl.

Hinata found herself already missing the blonde's warmth as she walked into the 'arena'.

"Ready?" Iruka said as both girls faced each other.

"Okay then." Iruka said after both girls nodded.

"Begin."

* * *

**Sorry everyone but I think that I'll cut this off here.**

**(1) This may seem to be strange but think. Hinata has had an admiration of Naruto ever since he saved her from those bullies in cannon. Then when puberty hit that admiration was changed due to hormones. I'm going to have fun with this in the future.**

**I'll try to update more often but I can't promise anything. Life can be a pain, you know?**

**Until next time.**

**Review if you wish. Read other stories if you don't.**

**Striker is out.**


End file.
